pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Steeling Hour
The Steeling Hour is a special episode of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 1/26/2019. Story In the Kalos region on a small side street of Lumiose City is Steel Forge Chocolate. In the back is Millis Steel, wearing a heavy apron and thick gloves as she works a furnace to heat the chocolate. Her Fletchinder shoots an Ember into the furnace to keep the fires going. She stirs a large vat of chocolate, getting a scoop of it with the spoon. Millis: Swirlix! Taste test time! A Swirlix floats in, tongue hanging out and salivating for it. It licks the spoon clean, moaning in delight. Millis giggles in pride to that. Millis: As good as always, huh? Time to get it ready for the day. Later, Millis sits bored at the counter of their corner shop, the shelves filled with Pokémon shaped chocolate treats, as well as standard chocolate forms. The shop is empty as she lets out a yawn. Millis: Ugh! Who would’ve thought that owning a business, (Yawns) would be so boring? Argus: (In another room) Millie! Don’t talk like that! You’ll scare away the customers! Millis: (Annoyed) What customers?! We’ve been barren for weeks! Argus: Not true! The gym leader boy and his sister were in just the other day! Millis: (Angrily) That was three weeks ago! Argus comes out of the back, hanging the apron from working the furnace. Argus: (Comfortingly) Listen dear, I know that it is tough. But you gotta stay positive! Things will pull through, I promise! Millis: (Scoffs) Like you promised to leave your life of crime behind you. Argus: And I have! Not stolen a thing since the incident with Brendan in Mixas! Millis: (Under breath) We’ll need to steal stuff just to stay afloat here. Argus: What was that? Millis: (Groans) Nothing. I’m going on a break. Millis gets up, storming out the door, a bell ringing as the door hits it. Argus sits at the counter, sighing. Argus: I’m sorry, Millis. I really am trying. Millis walks along the canal, shoulders shrugged and still angry. Millis: (Ranting) We’re behind on the bills, rent in this city is so dang expensive! If something doesn’t come through soon, then we’ll go under! I can’t bare to see Daddy lose this place. We opened it for Mom, and it’d kill him to break his promise to her. Voice: Perhaps I can be of assistance. Millis stops frozen in her tracks, as she slowly turns her head. Shadow stands leaning against a tree, smirking. Millis reaches for a Pokéball, as Shadow holds his hand out to signal a stop. Shadow: Relax, Millis. I am not here to fight. I believe you’ve heard that Lawrence was defeated? Millis: Yeah, not like that matters. I’m out of the game, whatever you want. Shadow: I see. Well, I need an experienced thief for a job that I’m going to pull, and my first thought was one of the Steels. Perhaps I’ll stroll to the Forge and see if Argus is interested. Shadow walks off, Millis running in front of him and holding her arms out to stop her. Millis: Do not involve him. But if I do this, I expect to be heavily compensated. Success or failure, that shop needs to stay open, with no ties to you or whoever you work for. Shadow: You have my word. You know that I am fair and honorable. Millis: (Scoffs) Yeah, and it was always Lawrence that made my life miserable. So, what’s the target? Shadow: That’s the glory of it. It is one of Lawrence’s old estates. End Scene Undella Town, a beautiful beach resort with dozens of villas and beach houses for the rich and famous. Towards the outskirts of the northern part of town is a mansion along the cliffside, with a driveway up to it and a large compound. Several police officers and investigators surround the mansion, keeping it on lockdown with police tape everywhere. Fletchinder flies overhead, a camera around its neck to survey the area. Millis is sitting under a beach umbrella while looking at a tablet, getting a live feed of what Fletchinder sees. Millis: (Sarcastically) Well this is just great. Shadow approaches, sitting in the beach chair next to her. Millis: And where have you been? Leaving me to do surveillance by myself. Surprised you trust me enough. Shadow: I did a sweep of the area. Caught a new Pokémon that could come in handy. What’s the status? Millis: Ugh, are we sure we want to hit this place during the day? The place is swarming with LEOs. Trying to prevent people from looting no doubt. Any one of the mansions or villas here must have a fortune lying around. Shadow: Considering Lawrence is in jail, I don’t see why there’s so much security. Either they are keeping a close eye on his estate, Millis: Or someone’s staying there. I strongly suggest we prolong our time table. I don’t even have a read on the indoor security! Shadow: He used state of the art motion detection technology, along with cameras in the lower levels where he stored his collection and valuables. The sensors on the upper floor should be limited during the day time, when the current resident should be home. Even then, the upper floor sensors are sensitive to electromagnetic currents. Millis: And your third man is gonna give us a window? Shadow: How do you know I have a third man? Millis: Because this isn’t my first battle. This is obviously a three man job. One to open the door, one to break in, and the third to handle unexpected threats. Now, who is he? Shadow: Do you really want to know? Millis: (Sighs in defeat) I suppose not. A car pulls up to Lawrence’s mansion, Officer Jenny going to meet them. Looker gets out of the car, along with Croagunk. Looker: Hello Officer Jenny. (Shows his badge) Agent Looker, IPA. I need all your officers to vacate the premises. This is now a federal investigation. Jenny: I don’t know if you’re familiar with the owner of this mansion, but it is— Looker: Lawrence III, who recently was arrested for Pokémon smuggling. His case has become a federal case, which means that everything pertaining to that case is now under our jurisdiction. (Smiles meekly) It’s nothing personal, Officer. My bosses told me to take over here, so that’s what I’m doing. Jenny: (Scowls) Fine. Everyone, move out! The police begin pulling out, as Looker waits for them to all be gone. Looker knocks on the trunk of his car, as it opens. Shadow and Millis come out, Millis groaning in disgust. Millis: (Sarcastically) I never realized I wanted to be stuck in a tight space with Shadow before now. Shadow: Keep a lookout. Looker: You’ve got it. Shadow and Millis approach the entrance, Shadow pointing at the camera. They duck behind a bush, out of sight. Shadow: You know what to do. Millis: (Irritated) Yeah, yeah. Leave it to me. Swirlix. Millis opens a Pokéball, choosing Swirlix. Swirlix: (Eager) Swirl! (Disappointed) Swirl? Millis: No sweets right now. I need you to use Cotton Spore. Take out that camera there. Swirlix floats up half heartedly, firing a Cotton Spore at the camera. It covers the lens, essentially disabling the camera. The two head to the door, them spotting the motion detectors. Millis: There’s a breaker around the back. We trip it, we can disable the sensors. Shadow: Go. If it works, I’ll let you in the back in a minute. Leave me Swirlix in case there are cameras that don’t go off. Swirlix: (Scared and shaking) Swirl! Swirl! Millis: It’s okay, Swirlix. I’ll see you in a minute. Millis sneaks around the mansion, staying close to the walls. She keeps an eye out for anything, going around the bend. A figure’s eyes open from the bushes, following her. Millis makes it to the circuit breaker, as she opens a Pokéball and chooses Helioptile. Helioptile: Heli! Millis: Helioptile, I want you to fry this breaker with Parabolic Charge. Helioptile nods as it raises its frills, forming a sphere of electricity which shoots out bursts of electricity. It hits the breaker, causing an explosion. The power of the mansion goes out, as the two wait. A few moments pass, when the back door opens, Shadow and Swirlix there. Millis returns Helioptile as she slips inside. Shadow closes the door behind him. They walk across the large living room, heading to stairs going down. Millis: This place has a basement? Shadow: Dug into the cliffside. It hides everything that he has stored here, primarily his collection. Millis: Surely the authorities would’ve found and freed them all by now. So our target isn’t the Pokémon. They go down the stairs, going into a bachelor pad like basement with the lights still on. It has a large couch, TV and surround system, as well as memorabilia of the Nimbasa Conkeldurr baseball team. Shadow goes over to a framed poster, moving it and revealing an electronic keypad. Millis: Is this part of the house fueled by a different electrical source? Shadow: It is. Which is why we’ll need Swirlix to take out the cameras. Shadow inputs the code, as a secret doorway opens. They head down a pathway, filled with several Pokémon in Lawrence’s Collection. There are Unfezant, Venipede, Dunsparce, Mareep, Woobat, Onix, Cottonee, Excadrill, Maractus, Yamask, Darumaka, Zebstrika, Axew, Spoink, Tympole, Stunfisk, and Metang. Millis looks around horrified. Millis: Who is caring for these Pokémon? Shadow: Whoever we’re stealing from. Camera. Shadow points forward, as Swirlix fires a Cotton Spore to block the camera. They continue down the hallway, taking a turn. They enter a bare hallway, with a large vault door at the end. Millis: Swirlix, reveal the laser grid with Fairy Wind. Swirlix exhales a sparkling pink wind, the sparkles reflecting and revealing a laser grid field that is in their way. Millis spots a command key on the other side to disable the lasers. She opens a Pokéball, choosing Klefki. Klefki: Klef? Millis: Klefki, I need you to get through the laser field and deactivate it. Klefki: (Disappointed) Klefki klef. Millis: What’s that about? Shadow: It’s not happy you’re back to stealing. Millis: It’s just a one time gig! Then we’re done! Klefki shakes its head, as it maneuvers through the lasers with ease. It makes it to the other side, pressing the button and turning the laser grid off. They walk across, as they stand in front of the vault door. Millis: Well this is a bust. I don’t suppose that you have a way in here or know the combo. Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing Gengar. Gengar turns into shadows as it enters the vault. A few clicks later, the vault door opens, Gengar snickering as they enter. A large group of collectibles are there, including famous paintings, autographs from the Nimbasa Conkeldurrs, trophies and other artifacts. Shadow goes directly to a box, opening it. Millis peeks over his shoulder, her eyes widening. Millis: (Fearfully) Plates of Arceus? Shadow pulls two Plates out, one being the Flame Plate and the other the Sky Plate. Shadow: You know of them? Millis: Argus said that he had stolen two of them and sold them to Lawrence before. Are those… Shadow: The same ones, right. Shadow reaches into his pocket, pulling out the Stone Plate. He lines the three up, pointing at them. Gengar forms a Shadow Claw and strikes the Stone Plate, it being unscratched. Millis: Amazing! Are they all that tough? Shadow: Unless they’re fakes. Gengar strikes the Flame Plate and Sky Plate with Shadow Claw, both of them shattering from the impact. Millis gasps in surprise, while Shadow looks agitated. Shadow: Fakes. She swapped them out. Millis: (Anxiously) Who? Merilyn: That’d be me. The two turn, seeing Merilyn Flame. She has orange hair styled back like a witch’s hat, with a shirt designed like a witch’s cloak with her shoulders exposed but with a raised collar and a red belt around her waist. She wears red and orange pants and black boots. Besides her is a Delphox. Merilyn: I was wondering who would be stupid enough to steal from my unfortunate. Didn’t expect you, Shadow. Millis: Who’s this? Shadow: Merilyn. Lawrence’s girlfriend. Millis: (Stifles a choke) Girlfriend?! Shadow: As if he had the capacity to love. Merilyn: Too bad for you, cause he loves me! Delphox, Fire Blast! Delphox points its stick at the group, shooting a five pronged stream of fire that envelops the entire hallway. Gengar shoots forward and takes it, though they are all blasted backwards into the vault. Delphox uses Psychic, forcing it shut and then uses its flames to melt the hinges to prevent it from opening. Merilyn: Lawrence stated that someone would come for those Plates someday, and tasked me to protect them. While he values everything in that vault, I have exclusive orders to protect these. And I don’t want to upset him! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Merilyn and Delphox walk away, as Millis pounds on the door. Swirlix and Klefki look concerned, as Gengar is defeated. Shadow returns it, as he stands up and brushes himself off. Shadow: I was afraid of this. Millis: (Angry) Of what?! This mystery woman that you neglected to tell me about?! Shadow: About her possessing the Plates. The only way to get them is from her. Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing Dugtrio. Millis returns Klefki and Swirlix. Millis: Just an FYI, my team isn’t designed to take on that Delphox. Fletchinder’s the only one who could resist those Fire attacks. Shadow: I can handle that then. The important thing now is to fight. Dugtrio Digs a hole big enough for them, as they jump down into the tunnel. They come out on the other side of the vault door, Millis taking off running as Shadow returns Dugtrio. The two run through the hallway and enter the bachelor pad. Millis heads for the stairs, when Shadow is shoved back by an invisible force. He hits the ground, as Millis stops to check if he’s alright. Millis: Shadow! Shadow tries to get up, being lifted and thrown across the room. He groans, as he looks after Millis. Shadow: Don’t let her escape! I’ll catch up! Millis groans in frustration, and makes her way up the stairs. Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing a Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff: (Toughly) Wiggly! Shadow: Hyper Voice! Wigglytuff lets out a Hyper Voice, releasing white outlined sound waves. It causes glass containers and the TV monitor to break, as a Camouflaged Greninja becomes visible. Shadow: I should’ve figured it’d be you. Riot. A paper screen camouflaged as the wall and a poster falls, revealing Riot, a man dressed as a ninja with blue robes. He has his mouth covered with a black mask, and has yellow horns on his head. Riot: Whenever my mistress calls for assistance, I shall respond. Water Shuriken! Greninja forms several Water Shuriken, throwing them. Merilyn and Delphox walk through the living room, as Millis bursts up the stairs. Merilyn rubs her forehead in disbelief. Merilyn: I thought you’d be smart enough to get out of here, girl. Millis: I’ve got a lot riding on this mission. Now hand over those Plates! Chesnaught, Doublade! Millis throws two Pokéballs, choosing Chesnaught and Doublade. Merilyn: You must be desperate to use that typing! Yanmega, help Delphox out! Merilyn throws a Pokéball, choosing Yanmega. Merilyn: Fire Blast! Air Slash! Millis: Doublade, use Shadow Sneak! And Chesnaught, use Spiky Shield! Delphox draws its stick, as Yanmega’s wings glow sky blue. Doublade impales the ground as shadow swords shoots out of the ground and strike Delphox, it grimacing. It still releases Fire Blast as Yanmega fires energy air saws. Chesnaught slams its arms together, forming a green energy shield with spikes protruding out of it. It protects Doublade and takes the Fire Blast and Air Slash. Millis: Now Pin Missile! Aerial Ace! Chesnaught’s spikes glow green, firing green energy pins with white streaks at Delphox. Doublade shoots blade first at Yanmega, spinning as the blades glow blue. Yanmega glows green, as it speeds out of the way to dodge. Delphox uses Psychic, deflecting the Pin Missile. Millis: What?! Merilyn: Yanmega’s ability is Speed Boost! Yanmega, trap it with Super Sonic! And Delphox, Flamethrower! Yanmega releases Super Sonic, confusing Doublade and causing it to sway side to side. Delphox points its stick at Doublade, releasing a Flamethrower that defeats it. Millis: Doublade! Millis returns Doublade, as Yanmega and Delphox fire Air Slash and Flamethrower. Chesnaught uses Spiky Shield to block them, Millis grimacing. Millis: Well this is just great. Wigglytuff releases Hyper Voice, destroying Water Shuriken. Greninja’s legs glow blue as it dashes forward, striking Wigglytuff with Aerial Ace. Wigglytuff is knocked back, growling. Shadow: This is pointless. The main battle is with Merilyn. Electabuzz. Shadow opens a Pokéball, choosing Electabuzz, who trills angrily. Shadow: This one’s all yours. Electabuzz grins greedily, as it fires Thunder. Greninja raises an arm up and disappears with Camouflage, the Thunder missing. Shadow and Wigglytuff head for the stairs, Greninja getting in their way. Riot: I am not allowed to let you intervene. Greninja prepares to attack, when Electabuzz grabs Greninja’s foot and tosses it across the room. Greninja flips and lands on the wall feet first, preparing for Aerial Ace. It charges as Electabuzz uses Thunder Punch to clash with it. Shadow and Wigglytuff make it up the stairs. Riot: Not good. Shadow and Wigglytuff make it up the stairs, witnessing the battle. Chesnaught forms a yellow energy sphere for Focus Blast, firing it to cancel out Delphox’s Flamethrower. Fletchinder chases after Yanmega, breathing a cloud of Embers after Yanmega. Yanmega speeds up with Speed Boost, dodging the Ember. Wigglytuff’s eyes sparkle white, its vision becoming like X-Ray vision. The area is black and grayish, with two Plate shaped items being held by Delphox and Yanmega shining white. Wigglytuff: (Frantically) Wiggly! Wiggly, Wigglytuff! Shadow: Your Frisk ability activated. So she gave the two Plates to her two Pokémon. Let’s start with Yanmega. Millis! Force that Yanmega towards the ground! Millis: Like it’s that easy! Fletchinder, use Peck! Fletchinder’s beak glows white as it dives with Peck. Yanmega speeds out of the way, getting above Fletchinder. Merilyn: Yanmega, Air Slash! Delphox, Fire Blast! Yanmega fires Air Slash, striking Fletchinder from behind. Delphox shoots Fire Blast, Chesnaught blocking it with Spiky Shield. Fletchinder glides along the ground, as Yanmega flies low to follow. Millis: Pull up! Shadow: Wigglytuff, Covet! Fletchinder pulls up, Wigglytuff heading right at Yanmega. Yanmega begins to speed up, but is struck by Wigglytuff’s glowing pink ear. Yanmega keeps flying up after Fletchinder, but Wigglytuff now holds the Sky Plate with its ear. Merilyn: Impossible! How did you? Shadow: I figured you would keep the Plates on you, and maybe even give them to your Pokémon. You’re terribly weak without them. That’s why I caught Wigglytuff, as a precaution. Millis: I am so tired of you not telling me anything that’s going on! Wigglytuff tosses the Sky Plate to Shadow, when an Accelgor shoots through the air and grabs it. The Sky Plate glows white as it is absorbed into Accelgor, Wigglytuff’s Frisk ability activating. Riot leaps over Shadow, landing besides Accelgor. Shadow: So, you just left your Pokémon to face mine. Riot: The mission was more important. Accelgor has the ability Sticky Hold, which means you won’t be able to steal the Plate back. Shadow: (Scowls) Fine. I’ll just take you out. Millis: (Angrily) Oh, sure! Just leave it all to me! Fletchinder, use Razor Wind! Fletchinder’s wings glow white, as it flaps them to release a Razor Wind. Yanmega fires Air Slash to block it, but Razor Wind breaks through and strikes Yanmega. Fletchinder then breathes Ember, which strikes and defeats Yanmega. Merilyn yells as she returns it. Merilyn: Delphox, Psychic! Millis: Spiky Shield! Delphox uses Psychic, with Chesnaught blocking it with Spiky Shield. When the Spiky Shield fades, Delphox shoots Fire Blast, defeating Chesnaught. Millis returns it, sighing. Millis: Great. We have the one way of stealing that Plate from them, and yet we’re weak to their attacks. This will be tricky. Klefki! Millis throws a Pokéball, choosing Klefki. Millis: Use Fairy Lock! And Fletchinder, use Peck! Klefki points its key head at Delphox, as a pink lock forms around Delphox, trapping it. Fletchinder flies in, striking Delphox with Peck. Merilyn: Shadow Ball! Millis: Double Team! And Foul Play! Delphox forms a Shadow Ball, firing it at Fletchinder. Fletchinder shimmers and disappears, forming several clones with the Shadow Ball going through them. Klefki maneuvers towards Delphox, going to strike it. Merilyn: I don’t think so! Fire Blast! Delphox locates Klefki, shooting Fire Blast at it. Klefki looks freaked out, as Fletchinder flies in and takes the attack. Fletchinder is knocked back defeated. Millis: Even defeating a Fire type?! (Returns Fletchinder) Klefki doesn’t stand a chance alone! Accelgor releases red sound waves from Bug Buzz, as Wigglytuff uses Hyper Voice to block it. Accelgor appears surrounded by swirling purple energy, ramming Wigglytuff with Giga Impact. It speeds away, as Shadow grins. Shadow: Not bad. Your speed is impressive. Riot: Speed and stealth are the keys to a ninja. Shadow: And being able to trap enemies is part of mine. Dugtrio! Shadow opens the Pokéball, choosing Dugtrio. The wood floors shift and become mushy, with Accelgor landing on it. It is trapped in Arena Trap, the mushy floor breaking into sand and wrapping around Accelgor. Shadow then pulls out the Stone Plate, and gives it to Dugtrio. Shadow: Stone Edge. Dugtrio shakes its body, as blue jagged stones break out of the ground. It slams into Accelgor, defeating it. Riot panics and tries to return Accelgor, his feet sinking in the Arena Trap. Sand Tomb shoots up and traps him, his arm with the Pokéball pointed up to the sky. Shadow walks across the floor, unaffected by Arena Trap. He bends down and takes the Sky Plate from Accelgor. Shadow: You were a worthy adversary. But, I am stronger than you. Never forget that. Swirlix releases a wave of cotton from Cotton Spore, Delphox using Psychic to blow it away. Klefki fires a silver energy ball for Mirror Shot, which is broken by Flamethrower. Millis: Darn it! We can’t even get close. We need a distraction. We need— A Thunder attack breaks through the floor right beside Merilyn, startling Merilyn and causing her to fall to the ground. Delphox looks back at Merilyn in concern. Greninja is shot through the air and crashes into Riot, knocking them both to the ground and trapped in the Arena Trap. Electabuzz leaps out of the hole, trilling triumphantly. Millis: —that. Swirlix, Fairy Wind! Klefki, Foul Play! Swirlix breathes a Fairy Wind, Klefki riding on it. Fairy Wind hits Delphox, as Klefki clips itself to Delphox’s ear. It spins, lifting Delphox and throws them to the ground. The two flash white briefly while making contact, as Delphox bounces off the ground. Merilyn: No! Delphox, Fire Blast! Delphox uses Fire Blast, significantly weaker than before. Klefki and Swirlix dodge easily. Merilyn: Impossible! You didn’t use Thief or Covet! Millis: (Superiorly) True, but my Klefki has the ability Magician. It allows it to steal your held items if I land an attack on you. So your Flame Plate is now on Klefki. Shadow: Then that’s good enough. Thunder. Covet. Millis gasps in confusion, with Wigglytuff appearing behind Klefki. It strikes Klefki with Covet, stealing the Flame Plate off of it. Electabuzz fires Thunder, electrocuting and defeating Delphox. Merilyn runs in fear, when she trips and falls, her feet trapped in Arena Trap. Millis turns to Shadow, when Arena Trap traps her, Swirlix and Klefki in it. Millis: You, you, you dastard! This was your plan from the start! Shadow: You may be good at stealing, but I excel at planning. While I do plan on honoring our agreement, I have no intention of letting you escape. Every crime needs a scapegoat, and I just gave the feds three employees loyal to Lawrence. Shadow returns Electabuzz and Wigglytuff, fleeing. Millis shouts after him, when the front door is kicked in, Officer Jenny leading the charge. Jenny: Well, well. Looks like the agent was right. Search the facility! Find the stored Pokémon, and get these three in cuffs! Millis: No! Officer, please! I was set up! Jenny: Yes, I’m sure you were. Dugtrio Digs a hole through the cliffside, allowing Shadow to climb out of it and land on the beach. He returns Dugtrio, as he joins Looker and Croagunk on the beach. Looker: Mission success? Shadow: Exactly as I planned it. How’d you convince them back after kicking them out? Looker: That I wanted to stay in the shadows for future investigations and the status they would obtain from making the arrest. Shadow: Nicely done. Now, to escape. The two get in a speed boat, as Croagunk glows and reverts to Ditto. Looker/Brodie: You sure the girl won’t spill it? Shadow: I’d be more surprised if she didn’t to try and save her own skin. It’s not like she, or they for that matter, know anything. End Scene Looker enters a prison, him being searched by the guard. He is allowed in, and passes Officer Jenny. Jenny: Agent Looker. (Salutes him) It is good to see you again. Looker: Uh, again? Jenny: If it wasn’t for your tip and need for our manpower, we never would’ve known to go into the Lawrence mansion when we did. Looker: (Confused yet playing along) Of course. Good work out there. I am here cause I scheduled an appointment to speak with one of those arrested. Millis Steel. Jenny: We have her ready in interrogation for you. But, why her? Looker: Part of our larger investigation. It is classified, sadly, so I need the observation room cleared. Jenny: Of course. Jenny goes to clear the observation room, as Looker watches them go. He then enters the room. Millis is sitting in an orange prison jumpsuit, sitting facing the mirror. Looker sits down across from her. Millis looks astonished and surprised to see him. Millis: You?! Look, I haven’t squealed on you guys! It’s not like these dang cops can or will do anything to stop you. Looker: I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is— Millis: Agent Looker, of the IPA. You’re Shadow’s inside man. Looker: (Grins) I am, huh? Millis: You got rid of the police so we could break in, then called them when it was time to frame me! (Confidence wavering) Aren’t you? Looker: Heh. I am not. I recently got off assignment in the Orre region when I got the call about you. Very surprised to hear about this. Millis: (Scoffs) Like you’ve ever heard of me. Looker: Millis Steel, daughter of Argus Steel. Argus was a petty thief who had stopped, but started his criminal activities again upon the death of his wife, your mother. Millis cringes at the mention of her mother. Looker: He took you into the family business and taught you all you know. Despite some considerable crimes, he was never considered a threat to the IPA. When he was arrested and held in the Mirage Kingdom, a new face popped on our radar. Looker pulls out a folder from his trench coat, dropping a picture of Millis stealing the Manaphy egg. Looker: You stole the Manaphy egg, causing us to follow you upon escaping the incident. You worked for Lawrence III, until you abruptly left him. Millis: He had my Pokémon held captive. I got it back and ran. Looker: Then you broke your father out of jail, then rented a space for your chocolate shop. Which recently received a wire of $100,000. Now, I know you and Shadow broke into the house of your former boss in order to retrieve something. None of the Pokémon on the inventory for that location were missing, so what did they take? Millis: (Looks away) Have you heard, of the Plates of Arceus? Looker takes out another photo, it being of the Stone Plate. She shoots forward and grabs it. Millis: How did you… Looker: One of our agents found him stealing this, along with attempting to get the Azure Flute. We got the flute, but it seems like they are still after these Plates. Millis: “They?” Looker: If you saw me at the robbery here, then I only assume that it was Brodie the Phantom Thief. He is confirmed to be working for Team Rocket. With this info, I now believe that Shadow, and other members of Team Galactic, are now with them. So, here’s what’s going to happen. Looker stands up, putting the photos away. Looker: We’re going to move you to HQ. You’re going to tell us everything you know about Lawrence’s organization and Shadow. Locations, details, habits. We’ll trace the money wire back to the source, if possible. And once we’re all done with that, you'll be good to go. Millis looks flabbergasted, as Looker heads towards the door. Millis stands up, slamming her hands on the table. Millis: Now wait just a minute! Someone with my track record just doesn’t get off scot-free! What’s your deal, what’s your game? Why am I getting off so easily?! Looker turns back to Millis, looking serious. Looker: Instead of calling your father, to tell him you messed up and ask for bail, you called the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn. There, a woman named Caroline answered, and she then called her eldest son. She relayed your message on how you messed up, and this would be goodbye. He got this message while in the Orre region, helping me with a mission. Millis puts her hand to her mouth, eyes beginning to water. Millis: (Heartbroken) Brendan sent you? Looker: You picked a good man. He helped me end a major criminal organization in Orre, possibly saving the world. He stated that we owed him big time, and he collected. Millis sits down, flustered and not believing the situation. Looker smiles, as he exits the room. A good amount of time later, Millis walks down the streets of Lumiose City. She makes it back to Steel Forge Chocolate, looking long fully at the sign. She then hears laughter, looking in the window. Brendan and Argus are having a good time, Brendan eating the head off a chocolate Chespin. Emolga lies on a table, belly bulged from eating too much. Millis takes a deep breath, as she opens the door. The bell rings, as Brendan and Argus turn to see her. Argus laughs heartily. Argus: There she is! My little entrepreneur! Argus goes over, embracing Millis in a hug. She looks caught off guard, Brendan snickering at this. Argus: Your investor came through! We’ll stay afloat for a good time now! We have enough to even start advertising! Millis: (Nervously) That’s, great. Brendan, you mind walking with me? It’s, good to see you again. Brendan: You as well. I guess I'll see you later, Mr. Steel. Argus: You better come back! I’ll have plenty more chocolate for your Emolga! Brendan: Yeah! (Under breath) And bulk me dry. Brendan returns the immobile Emolga, as he follows Millis outside the door. They take a walk along the canal. Brendan: Sorry that I couldn’t be there myself. I was helping Max out with a thing. Traveled a desert to impress a girl, which is kind of adorable. It’s nice to know that he got my skills with the lad— Millis stops in front of him, turning and embracing him in a hug. She has tears flowing down her face, her stifling her sniffling. Brendan embraces her back, rubbing her back to soothe her. Brendan: Ssh. It’s okay. You’re alright. Main Events * Millis' Fletchling has evolved into Fletchinder. * Millis reveals she owns a Swirlix. * Millis and Argus opened a chocolate store; The Steel Forge. * Shadow steals the Flame Plate and Sky Plate for Team Rocket. * Shadow captures a Wigglytuff off screen, with its ability being Frisk. * Millis' Klefki is revealed to have the ability Magician. Characters * Millis Steel (main) * Shadow * Looker/Brodie * Argus Steel * Looker * Officer Jenny * Brendan Villains * Merilyn * Riot Pokémon * Fletchinder (Millis') * Swirlix (Millis') * Helioptile (Millis') * Klefki (Millis') * Chesnaught (Millis') * Doublade (Millis') * Gengar (Shadow's) * Dugtrio (Shadow's) * Wigglytuff (Shadow's) * Electabuzz (Shadow's) * Ditto (Brodie's; disguised as Croagunk) * Delphox (Merilyn's) * Yanmega (Merilyn's) * Greninja (Riot's) * Accelgor (Riot's) * Emolga (Brendan's) In Lawrence's Collection * Unfezant * Venipede * Dunsparce * Mareep * Woobat * Onix * Cottonee * Excadrill * Maractus * Yamask * Darumaka * Zebstrika * Axew * Spoink * Tympole * Stunfisk * Metang Trivia * While Lawrence has been arrested, his influence remains. * This episode was inspired by themes that appeared in the last special Millis appeared in; A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto. ** Specifically, the idea of them opening a chocolate store and Argus selling Plates of Arceus to Lawrence. * Due to the timeline of events between Pokémon Tales: Orre and Pokémon Tales: Silver, this episode occurs before Shadow appears in Vs. Kimono Girls. ** This is due to Ho-Oh not being released until Vs. Ralts to appear in Vs. Ho-Oh and Brendan getting the call around the same time. * Merilyn and Riot were chosen as the villains to incorporate the remaining villains from the anime movie Diance and the Cocoon of Destruction. ** Riot had planned to appear in a cancelled idea, so he reappeared here. * This episode features the first usage of Hidden Abilities in the main franchise, though is not the official first usage in the main series. This is due to being a special episode. ** The usage of Hidden Abilities is to set up for the Gen V series in Unova. * Due to being given a Hidden Ability, Klefki is the Pokémon to debut earliest in the Pokémon Tales Franchise to have a Hidden Ability. Its first appearance was in Mirage of a Journey, airing in May 2015. ** The first official Hidden ability to appear, Olympia's Meowstic in Gem of the Future, appeared in November 2016. * Originally, Lawrence's Villa was going to be in Hoenn, on the island where the Battle Maison/Battle Frontier would appear in the games. Undella Town in Unova was chosen to connect to Gen V. ** It was also chosen due to wild Wigglytuff appearing on Route 13 outside the city in Black and White. * Shadow obtaining a Wigglytuff was due to me wanting to keep the trend of Shadow having only Gen I Pokémon, and it being the only option from that generation that could have the ability Frisk. ** The only other option was an Alolan Exeggutor. * Shadow's Wigglytuff was inspired by Harley's Wigglytuff in the anime. * Shadow was always planned to have a Wigglytuff, but this special accelerated its debut. * Millis and Brendan are shown to have a deep bond now, as Brendan used a huge favor to get Millis out of jail without prompting. * All the Pokémon seen in Lawrence's Collection this episode are native to the Unova region in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. * As of this episode, Shadow and Team Rocket have 9 Plates of Arceus in their possession, over half of them. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket